Deal With The Devil
by hollyleaf72
Summary: Revenge gone wrong.Rated M for violence,rape,and language.


**This isn't my plot,I sorta stole it but I added some twists.**

_How can you have done this to me?_My eyes were blurred as I ran home to the comfort of my Dorrel,my boyfriend of 5 years had cheated on me by the girl I had thought to be my best friend.I screamed,pulling at my hair as I thought of how I caught them.

Their lips crashing on one another's,hands running on bare couldn't tell where one began and the other ended.

"I want them dead!"I screamed for the world to stupid,petty fights where I said that,I actually meant them.I lay back down on my bed,"Let them burn in Hell forever."My unbearably hot room turned cold as a man looked 18,with dark hair and deep blue eyes."Do you mean it?"He asked in a chilling deep back against the wall I crossed the room in a step,grabbing my throat."You want them to die,no?"

I nodded slowly and he let go."It comes with a always if you want to face it."

I thought for a moment,it can't be that bad.I mean,he's an 18 year old guy!

"Yes."I realize now,that I was way too overconfident about the goodness in people.

He smiled a shark like smile,"Good."

We appeared in front of Noah's and Amy were still in there,you could hear the moans.I tensed,angry tears looked at me,"Don't cry for them."I immediatly stopped crying,holding his hand as he pulled me into the house.

They were in their underwear,kissing -I mean the-man looked at me."Ready?"I took a deep breath and nodded."Do it."

His body was replaced with a clone of walked on to them,"You brought this on yourself."They looked at me and jumped apart,"It isn't what it looks like."Amy shrieked,reaching for her shirt."Alejandra you know I love you!"Noah shouted to him."Of course it isn' course you do.I know the truth,and you will get what you deserve."My smile turned sharklike as my clone pounced on raked down her face,and pulled out her lovely blue eyes.I closed my eyes,but I could still see as her heart was ripped out.

It was still beating.

Noah was was pouring out as his arms were ripped off,his screams ringing in my eyes of my clone met the eyes of Noah's."And for you there's something extra special."I cringed as his underwear was ripped off and everything else went the same way.

The man changed back into himself and pulled me to him."By the way,my name is Michael."I nodded once,"Alejandra."

He pushed my deep brown hair out of my green eyes,"Alejandra,prepare to pay your price."

Blood was pouring out from in between my legs,"Michael,please!"I screamed in hands were tied to bed posts,as were my smirked at me,"Keep screaming my name like that."I arched my back,trying to get away,but Michael took that oppurtunity to go deeper inside me.I screamed is nothing pleasurable to getting raped.

His hands were gripping my hips so hard they were leaned down,his breath hot on my ear."It's okay to like it,I know you will._"He was going to do this again?_Tears ran down my cheeks harder then lips moved to my mouth,biting my already bleeding lip.I whimpered and he moaned in response and he went as deep as hit one spot,and shocked and as in pain as I was,I smirked against my skin,hitting the spot again and again.

My toes curled as we both reached our got off me and untied me."You will be in this bed at nine'o'clock every there I will fuck you sense less,and you will like day,you'll have my when I have no use for you anymore,you can find yourself a husband and settle down."With that,he disappeared.

I hated how he made me felt,I hated how he made love to me,I hated how he treated our children so respectfully(Lucas and Michelle),and I hated how I still loved him even though I was only one of his many women slaves.

The day I died,it was 8:32 and I was lying in bed,waiting for him when I found the note.

_Alejandra,_

_Today is the day our love dies.I suppose you can't call it love,or even a relationship but know that in some way,I do love you.I always children are the only children I have or wish to that I love them more then life dear,know that you will rot in Hell with me for an will not be able to touch or speak,but my Father is gracious and will allow us to see eachother as we day I met you,was the happiest day of my enternity,and you will forever be in my black heart._

_Michael _

I cried until nine'o'clock when the clock chimed and I felt my life leave me.

I hate myself for how things turned out in my life.I never settled down because Michael never lost use of kept making love to me until the day I died.I died when I was 32.14 years after I made my deal with the Devil.

**Okay I realize this isn't from my category but what could I put it in?Btw,reveiw me,hate on me,I just need feedback!**


End file.
